Four days four nights four overnight stays
by superfelix
Summary: BA Another post Blind Spot story. Four days, nights and overnight stays change Bobby’s and Alex’s relationship. BA
1. Day: One

I thank you both so much Mary Ellen and Roswitha for your help and support.

All mistakes were only done by myself.

**Summary**: Another post Blind Spot story. Four days, nights and overnight stays change Bobby's and Alex's relationship.

Rating M for graphic sex scenes at the last two chapters. Chapter 1-4 Rating T.

**Disclaimer:**I earn no money with this thing, nor profit I in any other form from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and go back regardless to their owner.

You can read this story in German too: Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen

I am glade about your comments. Review please

Have fun

* * *

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

**Day 1**

Bobby steps through the revolving door of the hospital. It was late in the day. He has a lot to do. The whole chaos that Jo Gage left behind her will take days to clear up.

But that's all for today. He has no more power. Now he only wants to visit Alex and see if everything is okay with her.

The sweet young student nurse sits behind the counter. "She is sleeping Detective." She says and bursts a chewing gum bubble.

"Okay, I will be quiet." Bobby answers and goes directly to room number six. All the lights are off in Alex's room. She lies in her hospital bed and looking so tender and breakable. He bends down to kiss her on her forehead. Beside he notes that her head bandage is off. The light of the New York skyline is sufficient to see her taped wound.

Bobby puts his jacket down, loosens his tie and stretches in a chair next to Alex's bed. He looks at Alex for a long time, while she sleeps. Her breath is deep and regular. He feels relaxed for the first time during this day and he can take it easy. Nothing has happened to his partner that will not heal. Yesterday, she had told him that she would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow evening.

He is so grateful, that nothing had happened to her. He would not have known what he would have done without her. He needs her. The last two days at the Major Case Squad without her, he was barely able to endure.

While his view wanders through the sterile room, he sees many flowers and aerial balloons from Alex's family, her friends and her colleagues. He sees a little crucible standing on the small side table beside Alex's bed.

He reaches over Alex and takes the container in his hand. It is a lip balm. He unscrews the lid and smells. It smells very fruity like cherries and quite easy like rose blossoms. He rubs over the top of the fat with small circles with his middle finger until it becomes smooth because of his body warmth and the friction. He bends over Alex's head and places his hand on her mouth. He slowly follows the contours of her lips with his fingers. First he touches her lower lip and then her upper lip.

He concentrates on her lips and notices only after a few moments, that Alex has woken. She presses a light kiss on his fingertip.

"Hey!" He welcomes her softly.

"Hallo! What time is it?" Alex wants to know.

"I think some minutes before ten."

"And what are you still doing here? Don't you have a life?" She says, although she is very happy to find him still so late at her bed.

"I wanted to visit you. Yesterday I promised it, nevertheless." He answers with a smile on his lips.

"True, you promised it. I am so glad to see you."

She smiles back at him.

After they have talked for more than an half hour, Alex asks Bobby for something.

"Bobby, I must go to the restroom. Could you help me please? The nurses always take a long time to come."

"No problem! Wait, I help you sit up." He says and rises from his chair.

Alex removes the blanket and swings her legs from the bed. Bobby supports her, so that she can get up. Her wrists are still bandaged.

Alex wears a hospital gowns. Bobby must laugh involuntarily.

"Stop this! They have forbid me to wear my own nightdress."

"Excuse me! I thought these nasty little shirts were an invention of television.

He offers his arm to Alex like a gentleman. However she ignores it and lays her arm around Bobby's waist and pinches him.

"No, don't do that. I am ticklish." Bobby giggles and grabs Alex's hand.

They go slowly through the quite hospital halls, both the arm around the waist of the other.

Before they reach the bathrooms Bobby asks: "Should I walk in with you, or can you make it alone?"

"I can do it alone." Alex answers and enters the room.

**-xXx-**

As she washes her hands, Alex looks at her face in the mirror. She sees the wound at her head. Her shoulders and upper arms still hurt like hell. Her wrists burn like fire. She has to think of the shouts of the young woman, who was killed no more than five meters from her. She could do nothing. Nobody was there to help her or Alex.

Alex starts to cry. It is too much for her. She was strong at the last days, for herself and her family. She did not want to admit her weakness to herself. She did not want to admit that she had cheated death.

Now Bobby waited outside the door for several minutes, when he hears a sobbing. Because he is worried, he simply enters the wash rooms. He sees Alex, who stands, shaking and weeping before the wash basins. She has supported herself with the hands at a wash basin and letting her head hang.

Bobby steps up to her, turns her around and takes her spontaneously in his arms. He pulls her gently towards him. He presses his face in her hair and murmurs: "Everything will be okay Alex."

"Bobby, I couldn't rescue her, Amanda. It simply did not work. I had no chance." She accuses herself, while she pours more tears at Bobby's breast.

"It is not your fault." Bobby tries to comfort Alex again. He strokes affectionate over her back. "What can I do for you?" Bobby asks.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Okay?"

"You stay with me…tonight?" Alex asks quietly.

"Yes, I will stay with you as long as you need me." He replies and presses his partner still a little closer to himself.

"Come, we'll go back to your room before the night duty nurse catches me." He says with a light smile in his voice.

"Well, I come. But I still want to wash my face." She says feeling calmer.

Bobby makes himself at home in the armchair beside Alex's bed. The night nurse gives him a blanket. Unfortunately he is too tall to find a comfortable position in this armchair.

**-xXx-**

Alex is awaken up by a groaning. She opens her eyes and discovers Bobby, who has fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position. She sits up in bed and touches him on his shoulder.

"Bobby, wake up."

"What? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" He asks excitedly. Then an obsessed groaning comes over his lips: "Damn, my neck." He touches himself with his hand on his neck and massages it.

"Come into the bed with me. There is enough space." Alex requests him.

"No, I can't do that." He argues.

"Tomorrow you will have a hard working day. You still need a little more sleep. Get undress and lie down next to me."

"Alex!"

"No argument!"

Bobby sighs and in the end he gives way. He removes his tie and opens the buttons of his shirt.

Alex can not suppress. She hums 'You Can Leave Your Hat On'.

"That's not witty. "

"It is."

"Why always is this song sung, if someone gets undress?" Bobby asks amused.

"Because 'Je t'aime' has simply not enough beat." Alex answers quickly. She observes each of his movements.

Bobby wears a white cotton undershirt and white blue striped boxers.

Alex moves a bit beside to make room for her partner. She raises the blanket so Bobby can lay underneath it with her. He climbs into the bed, anxious to leave as much distance between him and Alex as possible.

"Take me in your arms, please." Alex whispers.

Bobby snuggles up more comfortable and places one of his arms around Alex. She softly lays her head on his chest.

"I feel so safe with you Bobby. How do you do makes me feel this way?" Alex asks before she falls asleep.

"I don't know." Bobby murmurs into Alex hair. A few minutes later he also falls asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know the hospital bed in the show was very narrow. I don't think that Bobby and Alex could lie together in it. But I wanted that they do it, it is just fiction.

please leave a review!


	2. Day: Two

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

**Day 2**

Both are woken up by a nurse. She is outraged. "Mrs. Eames, you and your husband, can't do this. Next time you ask and then we will bring a folding bed! With her injuries, we _cannot_ take chances of her being hurt further!"

Alex opens her eyes. She lies in the same position, while falling asleep. She easily lifts her head a bit in order to look at the nurse. She is completely confused by so much commotion in the early morning. She lays her head at Bobby's breast again.

"What? No! We are not…" She tries to explain it first. But she gives up because is it too complicated. "It was my last night here and so we wanted to get use to being around each other again."

As Bobby hears these words, he becomes quite red in his face.

The nurse excitedly leaves the room.

"Excuse me, but this woman upsets me all the time, it is her time to be upset."

"Never mind. She wakes you up every morning like this?"

"More or less… Thank you for staying with me last night. I slept well." Alex says gently.

"I believe my cramped muscles from the last night are gone. I thank you that you allowed me in the bed."

"With your groaning I could not have fallen asleep again." Alex teases Bobby.

"You have given me security again. I feel really safe. I know, it is maybe a little bit too much, but would you stay with me for one more night? She asks quite meekly. She lifts her head again to look into Bobby's brown eyes.

"With pleasure. When will you be released? Then I fetch you and bring you at home." He says without hesitation. He wants that Alex feels fine at last. He cannot see the fear in her eyes and he cannot hear the reproaches of herself again. She has tried to be strong the last few days, but as she has broken down in the washing room yesterday, his heart has broken too.

He strokes her back affectionately before he rises and gets up.

"I have to go home to change my clothes, before I can drive to the office." He tries to explain himself.

"Okay, till this evening. My doctor will visit me at six for the last conversation. However, pick me up at seven."

Bobby dresses and leaves Alex's room. In the door he turns around once more. "It was really a wonderful night." Are his last words before he goes.

**-xXx-**

Bobby stands five before seven in Alex's hospital room again. She is ready and has packed her baggage. He sees that her bandages around her wrists are off. He discovers red welts and a bit of a scab.

"There you are." Alex welcomes Bobby. She stands up from the bed, steps to him and hugs him briefly to herself.

"Here we go?" Bobby asks a little bit shyly. He grasps Alex's baggage and some of her bouquets. Alex takes the rest of the flowers and hangs all balloons around one of her wrists.

Bobby watches her wrap the balloons ribbons around her wrists, lightly biting his lips, he asks hesitantly, "Do you want me to take the balloons?"

"No it doesn't hurt. We can go."

Bobby had parked his sedan at the underground parking of the hospital. It took a few minutes, until they had loaded everything. The balloons do not want behave as well as the bouquets. Bobby pulls out his switch blade and threatens the balloons to go quietly. They are unconstrained and laugh a lot, until they have caused it, in the end.

The traffic is rather tolerable for the rush-hour and they are at Alex's place in an half hour. Bobby is in luck, he finds a parking space near Alex's driveway. The unloading becomes as amusing as the loading.

**-xXx-**

Still laughing they enter the house.

"First I want a shower." Alex says.

"Okay, I'll put the flowers in water. I hope you have enough vases." Bobby answers.

"Look at the cupboard over the sink. I think there will be enough." She says while she enters the bathroom.

At the bath Alex gets undress very slowly. First she strips off her jeans. She unbuttons the blouse and throws both in her laundry basket. She slips out of her panties, the socks and the bra. The last has its fastener between the both cups. Her arms are still so stiff, that she can't put on or take off a customary model without any help. She asked her sister to bring this specific bra model from her collection.

She laid out the night wear, which she wants to wear after the showering.

Alex stands for more than 20 minutes under the hot jet of water. She wants to wash her hair but she can not get her arms over her head.

"Damn!"

"Bobby, can you come for a moment?" She shouts loudly.

Bobby stirs the noodles once more, before walking to the bathroom. In front of the door he stops and asks: "What is it Alex?"

"Come in, please."

Bobby enters the bath. He only can see the silhouette of Alex. She stands behind the milky Perspex disk of the shower. "Yes?"

"That is so embarrassing…but would you wash my hair? I cannot reach up to my head with my arms. The shoulder and upper arm musculature are still quite stiff.

"Well… okay!" Bobby stutters.

Alex turned up the shower, turning her back towards Bobby. He carefully opens the glass door and sees her standing before him. Small water rifles flow over her body, her perfect body. Her skin is slightly browned, her shoulders are rounded. Her arms and her back are well trained. Bobby can see her scapulas and her backbone. She has a thin waist and a little, round bottom. Her hip has a nice curve, with the two identical dimples. Alex's legs are long and the muscles easily stand out under the skin.

He bites his lower lip in order to suppress a groaning.

Alex gives Bobby her shampoo. He massages carefully the gel in her hair and asks: "Is it pleasant?" He never washed someone else's before.

"Oh yes! Thanks!"

As Bobby has lathered up the hair ready, he grasps the shower head. Alex turns on the water and Bobby rinses her hair.

Bobby helps Alex into her bathrobe. He takes a big towel and rubs Alex's hair dryly. Quite naturally he grabs at Alex brush and starts to comb her hair.

"I feel like a toddler." Alex says.

Bobby doesn't know what to answer on this, therefore he says: "I just put in the pasta. Another ten minutes and we can eat."

"Good. I'll finish drying myself off and then I come." She says. With a nod, Bobby leaves the bathroom.

Alex still needs a while until she is totally dry. Then she slips into her pale linen sleeping suit.

**-xXx-**

Bobby shuts the door quietly behind him and leaves Alex alone. He rests and rethinks the last ten minutes. He leans against the wall and slides down very slowly.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, __don't think to it, don't think of her_ he tries to change the subject. He takes his face into his hands and closes his eyes. However, it doesn't get better. He still sees Alex in his mind's eyes.

_This is not the first time, that you see her naked__. How long is it ago? Maybe a year? At that time the showers of the district were being renovated. Men and women had to change wash rooms over two weeks. There were special timetables, who had kept everybody. Only we both managed it, that we did see each other naked. She was just ready and you wanted to enter just the shower. Without a comment we have passed each other. Later we had laughed very much about it. _

_But the dreams you had into the next weeks: WOW! The orgasms your mind created for yourself were so intensive from seeing Alex for just a moment._

_And what now? At that time you seen her only for a few seconds and now?_

Bobby hears that the water of the noodles boils over. He stands up, runs into the kitchen and turns the fire down.

**-xXx-**

The common supper becomes very nice. Bobby is very surprised that he could look into Alex's eyes. They have a good conversation about Alex's family, Bobby's friends and they gossip delightfully about their colleagues at the Major Case Squad. Danny Ross, their new Captain, is the subject for a long time.

Alex suggests watching a movie. Also Bobby is inspired immediately.

"Would you like to have some hot chocolate?" Alex asks.

"Yes, wonderful! What do you want to watch?" He replies while his finger runs over Alex's DVD-collection.

"I bought the 'Garden State' with Zach Braff last week."

"Yes, found it."

Bobby switches on the television and puts the DVD into the recorder. Alex brings the cocoa pot and two mugs into the living room. She sits next to Bobby and leans her head on his shoulder. He sits more comfortable and lays one of his arms around her.

As the credits run over the screen, Alex starts yawning and says: "I am tired."

"Then we'll go to bed." Bobby says a little bit shy. He is not really certain, where he will spend the night

"My bed is even bigger than the hospital bed. There, we have more space as last night." Alex says natural and snuggles shortly up to Bobby.

She stands up and rubs her shoulders and upper arms. She has done this often during the movie and the supper. "You feel pains." He establishes. "Should I massage you for a while?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Before you do, could you twist my hair? I sleep with it braided." She asks Bobby.

"Uh… I never have done that before." Bobby states.

"It is not difficult," Alex replies.

"Okay, I'll try my luck."

"Alex sits down on a chair, while Bobby stands behind her. He thirds Alex hair and begins to braid.

"Oh, it is not so hard at all." He exclaims pleasantly surprised.

Alex gives a laugh. "You see, I told you so."

"Do you have any massage oil?" Bobby asks, as he fixes Alex plait with a hair ribbon.

"Yes it is in the bath, in the medicine cabinet."

Alex enters her bedroom alone, while Bobby goes into the bath to fetch the oil. She shakes her blanket and gets the blanket for her guest out of the wardrobe.

She opens the buttons of her night dress top, lays it on the chair beside her bed and lies down on her belly.

Bobby enters the room with the oil in his hand. He stops shortly and admires secretly the sight, which comes up to him. Alex lies level down on her belly. Her head rests on her hands and she has turned her face towards him.

She opens the eyes, as Bobby kneels beside her.

He opens the bottle and smells it. "Mmhmm, smells like aloe." Bobby says quietly.

"When did you get your tattoo?" He asks and touches lightly Alex right shoulder.

"This is long ago. It was a present for Joe on our engagement." She explains.

"That is a nice symbol, it means 'eternal love'." He explains.

Alex laughs. "I know!"

"It is so amusing over and over again what you all know." She repeats.

"Do you also have a tattoo?" She wants to know as a result.

"Maybe!" Is all he says.

"That is not an answer." Alex replies.

Bobby still says nothing.

"Well, I can wait." She says teasing.

Bobby gives only an approving marvel from himself, dribbles some oil on Alex's back and afterwards puts away the bottle. First he touches Alex's shoulders carefully, then her upper arms and in the end her back. First his massage is reserved, then it becomes more and more professional. Alex relaxes on and on.

She enjoys his touch. He has very tender hands and knows exactly what he is doing.

_Now we __worked together for seven years but we never have touched so often as we have in the last 24 hours._

_I can still feel his fingers on my lips, as he applied the balsam on it. The fingers on my scalp from the hair washing and his arm around my body while the television. I still feel all this and now his fingertips still push under the waistband of my trousers. 'Oh Bobby you steal my mind.' _

First Bobby moulds Alex's shoulders and upper arms, until he dare to touch Alex even deeper. His fingers slides along her side and drives after her backbone. He dares to push his fingertips under Alex waistband and massages her hip lightly. A pleasant groaning from her shows him, that Alex enjoys his stroking.

Alex's last thoughts before falling asleep: _What would you do, if I turn around now? Would you leave me or stay to touch me still at other areas?_

Bobby hopes imploringly of a sign from Alex. He wants to touch her not only as a friend, he wants to touch her like a lover. At the moment he thinks: _What do you do with me Alex?_ as he notices that she had fallen asleep. Her breath slows down and goes more deeply. He smiles and massages her for another five minutes. He had loosen all of the cramped muscles.

He bends his head to her ear and whispers: "I love you Alex. I need you so much. I don't know what I should do without you. If Jo had killed you, my world would have been destroyed."

He leans even deeper and touches Alex's soft skin with his lips. He runs down the backbone with his mouth.

Briefly before he reaches her hip, he pauses. _What are you doing Bobby? Stop!! It will become wonderful, if we want it both, but like this, it is not right._

He stand up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. At the hall he grasps his little travel bag with his change cloths and his toothbrush.

Into the bath he turns on the shower. He stands under the hot jet of water and starts to soap himself.

He is so aroused. He sees Alex all the time. Whether he has his eyes open or close. With continuous movements he gets himself to release. At the climax he gasps her name.

Bobby dry himself quickly, brushes his teeth and puts on his pyjama bottoms. He leaves the top off because he wants to feel Alex's skin on his own.

Alex is still lying on her belly. On her face appears a very relaxed expression. The whole oil moves into her skin. Now Bobby can cover her. He lies down next to her, turns off the light and covers himself up with the second blanket.

Bobby slides quite near to Alex. He lays carefully one of his arms around her. He wants to give her power and security. When she wakes up, she should see that he is with her and protects her. Alex determines his thoughts before falling asleep. He asks himself: _How would it be, if…?_

During the night Alex awakes shortly. She feels her partner at her side. She enjoys the weight of his arm on her hip. She snuggles up a little bit closer to him and falls quickly back asleep.

* * *

A/N: Who can tell me something about Kathryn's tattoo? You see it only two or three times in the show and only a little bit. And in Blind Spot they are very clever, made a big, black, smudge over the part of her shoulder. Very mean!

Please send me a mail, if you know more about it.

please leave a review


	3. Day: Three

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

**Day 3**

Alex is the first ones to awaken. She feels Bobby's hot body under herself. Her head rest on his chest and her hand lies gently on his cheek. To feel her naked skin on his is overwhelming.

She lifts her head to see whether he is awake. He still sleeps peacefully. His face is completely relaxed and she can see the little boy in him.

She whispers quietly: "Bobby, I love you. I felt so lonely in this cellar. I had so much fear. You gave me power. Your voice was in my head, which ordered me to look for a way out. I need you. You are my life."

Before she rises, she leaves a tender kiss on Bobby's lips. She grabs her top and pulls it over her body. As she closes the last button, Bobby opens his eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asks with a smile on his lips.

"Much better. It feels only like a strong muscular strain." Alex answers.

"You accomplish true miracles, thanks!" She says and smiles at Bobby.

"I'll make breakfast." She says and leaves her bedroom.

Bobby leaves the bed. He rummages into his bag for his clothes and dresses slowly. Before he leaves the room he makes the bed. He pours on the pillows and covers everything with the quilt.

As he enters the living-room, he sees her singing and dancing covering the breakfast table.

Unfortunately, they cannot pull the breakfast in the length. Both have steady appointments for the morning. Bobby must go back to the Major Case and Alex has an appointment with a psychologist.

While Alex gets dressed, Bobby cleans the table. He washes the cornflakes bowls at the moment as Alex enters the kitchen.

"You made the bed. That was not necessary." She says behind him.

He turns around and smiles at her. "I had done it very quick." He says, while he allows his eyes to wander over her body.

Alex wears a dark blue jeans and a narrow, green T-shirt. It fits like a second skin.

He would prefer to tear these clothes from her body and carry her into the bedroom.

"We have to go." He says to cover up his embarrassment.

Alex notice Bobby's eyes on her body. She feels a pleasant shiver running over her back. He wears one of his dark blue working suits. The jacket still hangs over one of the kitchen chairs. In addition he selects a light blue shirt and a brown tie. It is not bound yet. She steps to him and knots it for him.

"So, now you are ready for work." She says, while she strokes with her hand over the shirt once more.

She would love it, if he would just take her and make love to her on the kitchen table.

Bobby puts his jacket and both walk the hall in order to slip on their shoes.

**-xXx-**

Alex carries on a very pleasant first conversation with Dr. Emil Scoda. He kept the whole morning open for her.

They already know each other from some cases, but, nevertheless, it is different to talk with him as a patient.

Emil tries to make it easy for her.

First they talk about Alex's family and her friends. Then Alex spoke about her work. In the end, he turns the conversation specifically toward the kidnapping.

Alex tells about her fears and her feelings about the kidnapping. She also talks about how guilty she feels and about the help her family has given her the few last days.

Then the conversation turns towards the subject of Bobby.

"… the best thing is, he is there for me. He puts his needs to the back and is just there for me." She reports Dr. Scoda.

"I think our relationship is changing."

"And how are you about this?" Emil asks.

"It is great. He spends so much time with me. I feel so much shelter with him. I believe…!"

"Yes Detective?"

"I love him."

Emil nods, indicating that Alex should go on.

"Oh dear, now I say it out loud. It sounds silly, but just talking about him, and my heart beats with excitement." Alex smiles shyly.

"We are a team for so many years. Well, over seven years. I entrust him with my life and he entrusts me with his. But these feelings… don't misunderstand me. These feelings have been a part of me for quite some time, before I was kidnapped. It already bubbles inside of me, but…"

"But what Alexandra?"

"I am afraid to tell him how I feel. What is, if he does not feel the same way? Then I have destroyed everything. I don't want to lose him." She confesses to the doctor.

"I don't know what I should do. The last days have been so wonderful. We sleep together in one bed. We have stayed in each other's arms." She further raves on about it.

Emil has to smile. He looks at a woman in love. She certainly knows exactly what she should do. It only has become clear to her.

"I am so sorry Alex, but we have to quit it for today. I expect my next patient in half an hour." He says with sincere kindness.

As she is leaving the room, he says: "Say it to him. I believe you will not be disappointed, if you do it."

"Okay doctor. Then you will see me in three days."

"Goodbye, Detective!"

As Alex shuts the door behind her Emil sits down to his desk. He writes a few notes with a large grin. He had immediately a conversation with Detective Goren and Captain Ross the first evening after Alexandra Eames escaped from the cellar.

As per procedures, he consults with the partner and with the direct superior. The officials are often curt due to being under a lot of stress.

But because according to the circumstances it went well with Alexandra, the conversation was relaxed.

Beside, he noticed how strong the feelings of Robert are. Emil is sure that Detective Goren loves his partner.

He is glad for both of them. He read Alex's file that she is widowed. He also heard some things about Goren's family background. _They fit very well together_. He thinks to himself as his assistant announces the next patient.

**-xXx-**

Alex looks into the mirror over the basin. Although she has her toothbrush in her mouth, she tries to join in the singing with the song from the radio. She spits out the toothpaste, cleans her mouth and dries her face.

She dances in her bedroom and slips under the blankets. She leaves the blanket for her guest in the bed, because Bobby's smell still lingers on it. She presses her face into his pillow and takes a deep breath. "Oh Bobby" Slips out of her. _I am so childish_, she thinks, as the phone rings.

"Hallo?" Alex asks, while she pushes herself one pillow behind her back as she sits up in the bed.

"Hey, it's me." She hears the voice of her partner.

Involuntarily a smile plays on her face. She covers herself with his blanket and takes a last deep breath, before she response.

"Hi Bobby! What's going on?" What did you do the whole day?" _I miss you so much_, she thinks at the same moment.

"I brought the case to an end and sat the half day in front of the computer trying to put everything together." Bobby reports.

"And you, what have you done?" He further asks. He lies in his bed and imagines her warm and soft skin, pressing against his own naked body. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he had missed her the whole day.

"You know, first I visit Dr. Skoda. Then I met Carolyn and we have lunch and after that, we do a little shopping tour.

Bobby grins. He couldn't imagine how the two First Grade Detectives running from store to store in order to find bargains.

"I miss Carolyn. Megan is nice, don't understand me wrong, but we don't know each other very well." Alex continues to chatter.

"It was so great to meet her today. Ach yeah and then I had to buy some food. In the evening I hung out the couch and read my new Jeffery Deaver.

"So you had a full day." Bobby says.

"Yes, you could call it that." Alex laughs.

"Tomorrow I should support Mike and Megan." Bobby explains. "Today the Captain assigned them a new case."

"Do you want to meet me tomorrow?" Bobby asks.

"Of course, what would we do?"

"How about dinner with me? I could save a table at San Marco. He creates the best pasta of the city."

"That sounds good. You have often raved about this restaurant."

"How would it be, if we meet at seven o'clock in front of the restaurant? Alex asks. "So you still have enough time to drive home after the work."

"That's a good idea." Bobby answers.

Bobby and Alex talk over an half hour.

Alex becomes tired, yawning often. She does not want it, but ends the conversation.

"Sleep well Bobby."

"You too Alex."

Alex puts the phone aside and snuggles up into her blankets. Her last thoughts before she falls asleep belong to Bobby. She quickly falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Bobby tries to fall asleep too. He turns around from one side to the other, but the sleep does not want to appear. His heart beats wildly. Alex determines his whole thoughts. He has such a longing to her. He wants to hear her laughter and inhale her smell.

After another half an hour of moving around, he gives up and stands up.

Slipping into his sneakers and he puts on his trench coat.

**-xXx-**

Ten minutes later he parked his car in front of Alex house. He pulls her key out of his coat pocket. He had it for several years, but never used it.

He quietly opens the door, hangs up his coat and takes off his shoes.

The whole house is quite dark. On his tiptoes, Bobby creeps quietly into Alex's bedroom.

The pale moonlight falls on Alex's face. Bobby notices that she looks like an angel. She breathes quietly and regularly. Bobby stands still for several minutes in the room, until he lies down in the bed next to Alex. He couldn't loose from this view.

He moves closer to Alex and cuddling up next to her. His hand glides under her night top and rest on her soft belly. He presses a light kiss on her cheek and falls asleep in moments.

* * *

A/N: I know, Alex psychologist is a woman (Siren Call), but I wanted to use an insert known face from the Law & Order family. So I decided on Dr. Emil Scoda.

please leave a review


	4. Still in his pajamas and the diner

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

**Day 4**

Alex woke up as the morning's first of sunlight began steaming across her face. At first, she is afraid, because she lies in the arms of a man. Her back is pressed tightly against his chest. Alex sees that her top has been unzipped and his large hand was gently enclosed around one of her breasts.

She revels in this touch, his smell, and his breath on the back of her neck. She knows that Bobby is the man, who is holding her so securely in his arms. She felt sheltered and safe in his embrace, exactly how she felt the last two nights.

She puts her hand on top of his, to increase the pressure a little more. A light gasp slips out of her throat. Not to embarrass him, she frees herself carefully from him. She turns around slowly to look into his relaxed, sleeping face.

She kisses him gently on his tip of the nose, waking him up. Smiling into his heavily lidded eyes, she whispers: "What are you doing here?"

Bobby's eyes lids slightly flutter as he looks affectionately at Alex. His voice is soft and soothing as he speaks. "Ach, I thought you might need me for an additional night. I don't know. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sorry."

"You haven't frighten me. It is wonderful, that you are here with me. When you are with me, I feel so safe." She says with a smiling and snuggles closely against his chest.

Bobby smiles as he puts his arms around Alex, bringing her even closer.

In this position they rest for a long while, enjoying the warmth and security of each other.

Alex's alarm clock suddenly begins ringing, destroying the mood of the room.

"Oh no! ... Damn!"

"What time is it?" Bobby asks.

"Eight o'clock." Alex sighs.

"I made plans with my sister for nine o'clock. We want to spend the whole day with each other and take Nathan to the zoo."

Bobby loosens his grip around his partner, to allow her to stretch her full petite length in his arms.

Alex rises slowly, closing her top in front of Bobby's eyes. It is not embarrassing for her that he can see her. She enjoys his look on her naked skin.

"I need to take shower first." She says, leaving the room.

Bobby rubs his hands hard over his face. Why _are you so stupid_? He asks himself. _There it was, the perfect moment. If you had dared to open your mouth, now Alex would be lying in your arms and you could feel her body under your own_

**-xXx-**

Bobby stands up and goes into Alex's kitchen. He begins to set the table with her eclectic collection of dishes and cups. Filling the tea kettle with water, he sets it on the stove to boil water for the tea. Five minutes later, Alex finished her shower, freeing the room for Bobby.

He is still in his pajamas, as he leaves the bathroom. Alex finished covering the table and was reading her newspaper, when he entered the kitchen.

"Is that all you wore when you came here?" She asks amused.

"No, I pulled my coat over it. I did not want to be arrested like one of our perps" His tone, and matter-of-fact response brought a smile to Alex lips and they both begins to laugh.

"I have nothing here that would fit you. Of course, I do have a few clothes from Joe, but he was not as tall as you." She says still laughing, shaking her head as she imagined him with ankle high pants.

"I drove my car, no one will notice." Bobby sat down next to Alex, feeling the comfort of her closeness. The mood is relaxed and both have a lot of fun while the breakfast.

Just before nine o'clock Bobby says goodbye to Alex. He has to return to his home once more understandable-wise and does not want appear too late at the office.

Walking together to the hall and he puts his coat on and slips into his sneakers.

Alex opens the front door for him, suddenly feeling a loss in her heart. Wishing she didn't have other plans, her voice was hesitant. "I'll see you at seven o'clock in front of the San Marco, or?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be ready." Bobby hesitating only a moment, leaned down, kissing her briefly on her mouth.

He walking quickly to his car turns around once more before he sits in. "See you later." He shouts and waves to Alex.

Alex stands in the door as if rooted to the spot and waves back. As Bobby's car drives out of sight, she touches her mouth with the tips of her fingers. The tingling sensation from their kiss was still on her lips.

Although their lips only touch for one second, her whole body still prickles. As his lips found hers, a surge runs through her body.

She was still standing in the door way when her sister arrived. Nathan came running, to rescue his aunt from her daydreams.

They have a wonderful day at the zoo and into the house of her sister.

**-xXx-**

Returning home at five PM, Alex begins stripping as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Tossing her clothes into the hamper, she quickly turned the water on, as she gathered up her towels and bathrobe. She tries several clothes, before she decided on the midnight blue, knee-length dress, which she bought yesterday together with Carolyn. It has silver seams and delicate embroidery at the hem and the neck-line. It has a slit over the right leg which reveals her thigh as she moves. The shoulder straps are narrow. The dress has a nice neck-line in front and a low seductive dip in the back.

Alex chose her silver small strap sandals, but decided against a chain and extravagant earring. She selects the silver plugs that Bobby gave her for her last birthday. They are small and in the shape of handcuffs.

Using only a little make-up, Alex twists her hair and fixes it with a big silver slide.

**-xXx-**

It was five minutes before seven when Alex steps out of a yellow cab in front of the restaurant. She paid the driver, turning she saw Bobby waiting in front of the entrance and talks with a man in a livery.

Bobby is wearing a black shirt with deep blue pinstripes. In addition he wears a deep blue dress pants. He has not jacket or tie.

As Alex is no more than ten meters away from Bobby, when he turned round to face her. Slowly, his eyes move up her entire petite form. Drawing a sharp breath in, he forgets to exhale.

She looks unbelievable. The dress flatters her body and swinging lightly with every step she took. He notes that she is wearing the earrings, he gave her. He also saw that her lack of make-up only enhanced her natural beauty.

Because her hair is fixed up on her head, he has a phenomenal view on her neck, her shoulders and her neck-line.

He devours her with his eyes, until she finally stops in front of him. Alex smiled at his intense stare, realizing that she had chosen her outfit well.

"Hallo!" He says, as he caught himself again.

He hands her a little clematis blossom, which he holds in his hands.

"Hey!" Alex replies. She accepts the blossom, briefly smells it and puts it into her hair. "Thanks"

She wanted to answer Bobby's gesture from this morning, therefore she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses him softly on his mouth. After this she embraces Bobby.

He presses her firmly against him and breathes in her fantastic smell, slowly releasing her, he turns towards the man he was talking to upon her arrival.

"This is Eugene." Bobby introduces the man on his side. "He has been welcoming the guests to the San Marco for twenty years."

"Very much delighted to meet you, Detective." Eugene greets Alex.

"I am Alex. Nice finally to be able to put a face to the name." Alex answers friendly.

"I wish you a wonderful evening Alex." He says and opens the door for Alex.

As Bobby passes him he whispers: "Well done my son. It is about time. Don't mess it up, do you hear?"

Bobby nods and follows Alex into the restaurant.

Susan the manager of the restaurant welcomes Bobby warmly. "I kept for you your favourite table Robert."

Thank you Susan." Bobby answers. He takes Alex's hand and leads her into the exterior corner of the restaurant. They are in a bay window, in which stands only one table for two.

Bobby shifts the chair for Alex, before he sits down too.

"Did I say to you, that you look unbelievable?" He asks.

"No, but your look on me, counts more than thousands words." She says with a shine in her face.

**-xXx-**

It becomes a great evening. Bobby and Alex enjoy the presence of each other.

They leave the restaurant about nine.

"I am not tired yet. Should we do something else?" Alex asks as they steps out on to the sidewalk.

"Yes, do you have a suggestion?"

Alex does not have to think about it for long. She knows exactly what she desires.

"I want to dance with you." She says and gives him a charming smile

"I know a salsa bar. It is only ten minutes away from here." He says and takes her hand. To dance with Alex is a long time dream of his.

It is a full moon and a light summer sweetbreads blow over the both. They saunter hand in hand two blocks to the dance club.

Their first dances were still reserved, but then Bobby whirls Alex more and more professionally over the dance floor.

He pulls her quite near to himself. He wants to feel her body and she should feel his.

At the beginning their height difference is a little bit strenuous for Alex with the usual arm posture. As the night progresses, and on the songs become slow and the couples dance closely together.

Bobby takes Alex arms and lays them behind his nape of the neck. Alex moves a step closer to Bobby and lays down her head on his chest. He catches Alex around her waist and nestles his face into her hair. At the last three songs they hardly move on the dance floor. They simply hold on each other, whispering caresses.

* * *

please leave a review


	5. trust me with my life!

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

They decided to walk at home, because it is simply a too nice of an evening, and allowed them to be together a little longer. It is already shortly before midnight, as they stand before Bobby's apartment building.

They stop before the front door, both unsure of what was to come.

Bobby seizes the initiative as the first. "Do you want to come up with me?"

These are exactly the words, which Alex expected so ardently. She nods.

"I never want to sleep alone again." Bobby says quietly. He lowers his look to the ground and waits for Alex answer.

Alex touches Bobby's face with both of her hands. She forces him to look her in the eyes. "I never want to either." She says, as he looks deeply into her eyes.

She positions herself on her tiptoes and kisses Bobby on his mouth. This time it becomes not only a peck, but a real kiss.

It feels like an electric shock, as their lips found each other. After careful manoeuvring, both open their lips to allow the tongue from the other to come in.

After five minutes they free themselves from each other with a strong gasp.

"Do we go up now?" Alex asks.

"Yes" Bobby whispering in Alex's ear and nibbles easily on it.

Once in Bobby's apartment Alex enters his living room. She positioned herself at the window and looks into the nightly New York skyline.

Bobby steps behind her, after he slips out of his shoes and puts away his keys.

Alex seizes the word, as Bobby lays his arms around her. "The last days were wonderful Bobby. I might, that we…that we try it. A relationship."

"I won't let you go again." Bobby declaration caused her heart faster.

Slowly drawing down her zipper, he moves her straps from her shoulders. Carefully he kisses her shoulders, her nape and her ears. Alex turns slowly around. Their lips found each other once more. As they free themselves to take a breath, Bobby steps a little step away from her. He allows his eyes to wander over Alex's breathtaking body. For a long time he cannot take his eyes from her breasts.

Alex smiles, as she remembered that she thought up a very special thing for this night. She also moves back a step, in order to give Bobby a perfect view of what she was about to do.

Bobby sees Alex touch the both little loops on the left and right side of her panties. She pulls on the loops and at the next moment they fall to the floor.

"Oh Alex!" Slips out of him. "Your body is as desirable as your mind. I have not earn you at all."

"Bobby!" Alex sighs and steps up to him again to kiss him once more.

"I want to undress you." Alex says with a little smile on her lips. Bobby's confession makes her feel courageous.

Bobby can only nod.

Alex opens slowly the buttons of Bobby's shirt. She strips it off and covers his chest with kisses.

"Tell me about your fantasies about us." Alex requests him, as her hands potter about his belt.

Bobby moans. "Pushed up against the wall, into the elevator at the office.

"Oh yeah." Comes back from Alex.

"But not today, it goes too fast and you are not really healthy yet again. Therefore, you have to hold on." Bobby whispers. "Our first time should last forever."

He bends forward, to take one of Alex's breasts in his mouth. He sucks one of her nipples while his thumb strokes the other one.

"I haven't finished undressing you." She protests under sighs.

She opens his zipper and tugs on his trousers.

"Then tell me about your fantasies." Bobby requests Alex, while his hands glide over her back, slowly moving up and down.

"On our desks in the Squad Room." Alex gasps, as she feels her back beginning to tingle.

Bobby laughs. "Are we alone, or will we be observed by our colleagues?"

"We are alone, only you and me." Alex whispers in Bobby's ear.

She kisses him from his ear to his mouth. Then she wanders with her tongue over his chin to his neck. The next stop is his chest. Her lips coax gently his nipples.

She bends deeper, goes with her hands under his briefs and pulls it down.

She stops shortly, because he is big, really big. "Oh!" Slips out of her mouth. While investigating his body, she discovered it, his tattoo.

It sits over a longish scar on his hip. It is a date: 26th January, 2000. She softly glides with her fingers over it.

Alex stretches herself again and looks into Bobby's eyes. She has to think about it for a little moment, then she knows. "They shot you, it happened in our first year together."

Bobby smiles at her. "Exactly!"

"I haven't thought about it for a long time." She says.

"It was a grazing shot, half as wildly." Bobby replies and grabs at the same time at Alex's wrists, while she was still trying to undress him, he manoeuvred her on to the wall.

He gently lifts Alex's arms over her head and pressing her whole body against the wall. He kisses her passionately, while his free left hand runs over her body. She lifts one leg, wrapping it around him.

Alex wants to lean back her head against the wall, but her hair-slide in the way."

"Ouch!"

"Wait!" Bobby grasps to her back of the head and opens the slide. Alex's hair falls over her shoulders. "Should I twist it again?" Bobby asks.

"Yes please!" Alex answers.

Bobby turns Alex simply around and pressing her body against the cold wall.

"Please support you yourself on the wall and spread your legs, Miss." Bobby growls into Alex's ear. "Unfortunately, I have to frisk you

Alex laughs. "Of course Officer. What crime I have committed?" She asks quite innocently.

"You stole the heart of your partner." Bobby says strictly, while his hands go along her insides of her thighs.

"Oh Bobby, I love you too." Alex confesses.

"And I love you." He answers, as his hands covers her breasts.

Bobby leaves Alex in this position and starts to fix her hair. As he is ready, he turns her around and kisses her once more.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifts her on his hips and carries her out of the living room.

He doesn't immediately carry her into his bedroom, but takes her into his small study, which is on the way. He sets her gently down on his desk.

"Now we realize a few dreams." He says and pushes Alex on the desktop. He leans over her and caresses her nipples for a long time. He carefully moves her left leg onto his book shelf beside his desk. He lifting her other leg, he placed the hollow of the knee of her right leg over his shoulder.

Before Alex could grasp what Bobby's plan was, his tongue glides over the inside of her tight. He pulls up the desk chair to be exactly the right height.

"You don't have to, if…" She tries to stop him.

"…shhhh" He interrupts her.

"But I want to. I have been waiting for so long to spoil you. I want to taste you and I want to hear you groaning my name." Is the last he says, before he licks with his tongue slowly over her clit.

Alex twitches easily back on account of the overwhelming feelings.

"Stay!" Bobby says gently and holds her on her hips in position.

Bobby's lips close around Alex most sensitive place and sucks on it with full passion.

"That…is…too…much!" She gasps. Her hands run to the desk edge, where they hold on convulsively.

Bobby moves carefully first one finger and then a second into Alex centre.

Catching wildly for air, she moans: Bobby…oh…Bobby…don't….stop!"

"I will never do this." He answers affectionately and continues his caresses.

Alex cums after a third finger of Bobby's glides into her. Her back arches and her abdomen presses against Bobby's mouth.

Briefly taking a breath Bobby pauses his ministration. He wants to taste Alex, therefore he starts to lick up all of her nectar.

"Mhm, you taste so good, I want seconds." Bobby murmurs.

His tongue studies her inside. He pushes it slowly forward and back. His thumb strokes her clit at the same time.

Bobby knows that he found the right spot, as Alex's legs start to tremble uncontrollably.

Alex believes she is about to lose her mind, as his free hand gropes for her breast.

"Goooood, so goooood" She nearly shouts out the words.

One hand in Bobby's hair, the other hitting on the tabletop, she reaches her second climax.

Bobby rises on the chair and helps Alex to sit up. She looks intensely into his beautiful brown eyes. "Now you can ask anything you want from me." She offers to him and snuggles against his chest.

"Nothing you don't want to." He explains affectionately.

He lifts her carefully, one hand under her hollows of the knees, the other under her back and carries her into his bedroom.

He lays her gently down on his bed and covers her with his body.

"You…you are gentle, or?" Alex asks and fixes him with her eyes.

Bobby's face has a concerned expression.

"You are…you are so…so big and it has been awhile, since my last…time." Alex explains to him. Giving Bobby a shining smile.

"I want it…you! I want you so much. My body and my mind have arched for you for so long for you." She says.

Bobby's expression relaxes again.

"We will do everything very slowly. You can stop me any time, okay?" He replies also with a smile. "Trust me!"

"With my life!"

Bobby pushes Alex legs a little bit father apart. As he moves slowly inside her, Alex has to hold onto the bedstead. She closes the eyes and stretches the head far to the back. A deep sigh escapes her throat.

"Look into my eyes." Bobby demands.

Alex opens the eyes and sees Bobby's face over her own.

"I love you, Alex." He whispers.

Slowly he starts to move in and out. Alex groans: "Ah!"

"Is everything all right? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?" He asks anxiously.

"Oh Bobby, no!" Alex answers. She crosses her legs behind his hip and presses him a little bit towards her. "Never stop! It is so wonderful!"

"You are the most beautiful woman I ever met, Alex." He whispers in her ear. "You are special to me."

Raising the tempo a little bit, he feels his orgasm growing. Alex is also on the verge. She takes his face with both hands, so that they can look in each other's eyes again.

"Now Bobby!" She says and at the next moment he feels a jerk goes through Alex body and her climax moves warmly and smoothly around him.

Only a few moments later Alex sees how Bobby twists his eyes. He comes deep in her inside to the redemption.

"Oh, that…that was…awesome." Bobby says, as he gets breath again.

* * *

A/N: The idea with Bobby's tattoo is from CSI. Jim Brass got a tattoo over his scar from a shot.

please leave a review


	6. first day of the rest of my life

A/N: I thank you all so much for your nice reviews. I hope you like the last chapter.

**Four days four nights four overnight stays**

"And this is not the end." Alex says, pushing Bobby on his back.

She has to laugh, as Bobby's face has a blank expression.

Alex sits down backward on Bobby's belly and starts to stimulate him with her mouth. She lifts lightly her pelvis, in order to give Bobby a great view. As she takes Bobby's member in her mouth, she hears a moaning from him.

"Oh Alex, no!" Bobby groans and presses his head into the pillows.

"Should I stop?" Alex asks teasing and goes on with the ministration. Her tongue glides up and down his shaft.

"No please don't." She hears Bobby's suppressed voice.

Her caresses and the unchecked view on Alex's All Saints Part cause after a little while an effect.

Bobby's hands go to Alex's hip and pull it closer to his head. He raises it a bit, to spoil Alex with his tongue.

Alex gasps: "No, stop! I don't want to bite you unintentionally." The words come floating over her back. "Lean back and enjoy the show. Now it is your turn to relax."

Bobby is semi erected, as Alex hears a new groaning from him. This animates her to continue her ministration.

Bobby cannot believe what his partner is doing to him. Her warm and soft mouth, her moist tongue and her posture is making him nearly lose his mind.

But he notes that she is becoming more and more aroused. _That can not be true!_ He thinks. Her labia and her clitoris are supplied with blood more and more. From her centre flow more and more of her milky nectar.

He cannot hold on and packs her around her hips. His tongue slides deeply and without an advance warning in her.

"Bobby!" Alex sighs.

"I want, you to cum too." He says and presses Alex over his legs away into the sheets. He passes her a pillow for her head and puts a second under her belly to have a better angel.

Alex bends one knee and at the next moment she feels Bobby behind herself. He penetrates her gently and slowly. He supports himself with his forearms not to place his whole weight on Alex.

Bobby feels so much luck. He is completely overwhelmed. Alex spreads her legs willingly and allows him to glide into her. He is careful and dips very slowly into her. He dives deeper and deeper. Bobby's hands grope for Alex's and their fingers cross themselves. It is an overwhelming feeling to feel her naked, hot and petite body under him. As he hears a deep moaning from Alex, he asks gasping: "…Oh…okay?"

"p...per…perfect" Alex stutters under sighs.

After a few deep movements Alex reaches her climax. She cannot believe that Bobby is so deep into her. He treated her so affectionately and softly to her.

Bobby noticed that Alex had her orgasm, all the tension left her body. Then he loses control. He pulls Alex on her knees and he also kneels. He bumps deeply and hard into Alex. His hands hold her pelvis, so that she is exactly where he wants her to be. His pace becomes faster and faster and fiercer.

Still struggling for her breath, Alex notes, how Bobby pulls her on her knees. At the same time she supports herself with her forearms. On account of the new stance, her nipples rub hard over the sheet. This heightened the feeling of a new surge coming from deep inside of her. She presses her face in the pillow and starts to gasps unrestrained, groaning Bobby's name.

It is unbelievable, but he moves even deeper inside of her. The speed and the angle of his pushes leaves her no doubt that another climax was forth coming.

All at once Bobby pulls her upper part of her body towards him. One hand presses strongly against her breasts as the other slides from her abdomen and begins rubbing her clit. His mouth runs to her neck and sucks passionate at it. Briefly before Alex reaches her summit, Bobby breaks down over her and reaches his boiling point. She supports herself with her hands and tries to hold his weight.

Unconsciously he continues to stroke Alex, until she comes once more. She can hold him up no longer and sinks on her belly. Bobby's body covers her totally. Although she barely gets air, she feels safe and protected.

As Bobby can catch a clear thought again, he rolls off of Alex immediately.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what come over me." He says anxious and pulls Alex in his arms. "Did I hurt you?" He asks whispering and kissing her on her forehead.

"When?" Alex asks puzzled.

"Just now! I didn't make love to you, I fucked you to satisfy my needs."

"You're making jokes?" Alex asks in disbelief, "Tonight you showed me paradise six times. And just for a minute. You were ready and touched me still so long, until I saw stars once more."

"But I penetrated you so…so brutally."

"It was not crude. It was fast and deep and…you hit my g-spot with every advance. Bobby, I had just two orgasms within just a few minutes of each other. You didn't do anything wrong. I would say, you made everything right." Alex said it with so much fervour that Bobby relaxes.

"Six times? No that is wrong. You had two orgasms on the desk and three in the bed." He said wrinkling his forehead."

"That's right, but at our tango in the club…" Alex says and has to smile with the thought of it. "You leg rested between mine. Your pelvis pressed against my belly. Your breath touched my nape and your hands held me so close. Didn't you notice that I was totally out of time and only clung on you?"

"Oh!" Is the answer from Bobby He begins to kiss Alex passionately.

**-xXx-**

Bobby awakes, as dawn enters the room. In his arms lies the sleeping Alex. Her back cuddles up to his belly and his chest.

Bobby's thoughts return to the last night.

_After we made love in the bed, we tried it, nevertheless, in the standing position. Alex also wanted to let my __fantasies come true. _

_Unfortunately it didn't work. Indeed Alex has very long legs, but, nevertheless, the determining centimetres were absent. I wanted to lift her on my hips, but as she gave a loud shout because of pain in her shoulders, I had to stop._

_She is not completely healthy. However, she promised me that we would do it soon._

Bobby starts to grin with that thought.

_Then she manoeuvred me in my living room and pushed me in my favour__ite armchair. I will never again be able to look at this armchair without getting an erection._

_She kneeled in front of me and gives me the best blow job in my life. First she sucked and licked my best piece like it was fast melting ice cream. And then she took my member in her mouth. And I could only shout her name. I begged for the fact that she may stop, but she didn't do it and looked further at me with her innocent look. Hot and sticky I cum in her mouth._

Bobby hears their next dialogue once more.

"_Mhm, that was delicious." Alex said with a roguish smile and licked her lips. _

"_You are unbelievable."_

"_Wait only a moment and it becomes even more unbelievable." _

_And then she rode me. She climbed on my lap and sat down on me with spread legs. Until I was ready again we kissed each other. Our tongues made love with each other. Never kissed me a woman like this before._

_Alex is the woman of my life_, he thinks it out.

_As I was completely hard again, Alex lifted up her pelvis and glided over me._

_She brought us three times quite briefly before the climax, only to increase the tempo. Then it sufficed to me. I simply could not do more. I lifted her up and laid her on the floor. I took control and we released together._

_We took__ a shower together. But then, neither of us could do a thing. Alex's legs trembled so much that she had to hold on to me. We soaped ourselves mutually and dried each other off carefully._

_Together we fall in bed and falling asleep very fast winding into each other's arms._

_Immediately a new day begins. That becomes the first day in my life with Alex at my side. I vow never to let her go again._

Bobby presses his face in Alex' hair and inhales her intoxicating smells

All thoughts about the last night arouse him again.

Alex awakes. "Hallo, how do you feel?" She wants to know.

"I love you!" He summarizes all of his feelings into theses three small but deciding words.

"I love you too Bobby!" She says while she presses her bottom against Bobby.

Alex spreads her legs lightly, allowing Bobby to conquer her one more time.

**The end**

* * *

please leave a review

Just a few words in the end.

In my other M stories I write his deciding word down. In this story I didn't do it. I found no place, any mood to write it down. But I find it really important.

CONDOM

I don't want to be a morality apostle but the current HIV-statistics and -numbers are alarming.

So I end this with the famous and really, really good German slogan:

Kondome schützen, gibt AIDS keine Chance!

Condoms protect, give AIDS no chance!


End file.
